Love
by lovethevampirediaries
Summary: COMPLETE!ALL HUMAN! Bella is de beste vriendin van Alice, ze wonen zo'n beetje samen.. Alice haar moeder Esmé gaat opnieuw trouwen met Carlisle.Carlisle heeft 4 kinderen en gaat bij Alice en Esmé wonen.Maar wat als Bella edward de zoon van Carlisle ziet
1. Chapter 1

Ik ga binnenkort ook een verhaal schrijven als ik allemaal weet hoe dit werkt.

Dit word mijn eerste fanfic dus ik hoop dat Julie het leuk gaan vinden.

Ik hoop op veel revieuws

Xjelke


	2. ontmoeting

**Hoofdstuk 1 Ontmoeten**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice!!'' Riep ik hard. ''Ik ben thuis.''

''Ja, ik kom eraan.''

Ik ging zitten op de bank met een zak chips op mijn schoot.

Ik zal mij even voorstellen: Ik ben Bella Swan, 17 jaar en mijn beste vriendin is Alice.

Ik woon bijna bij Alice en haar moeder in huis. Ze een soort familie van me. Eigenlijk woon ik op mezelf, want mijn ouders Charlie en Rene zijn in bij een auto ongeluk overleden. Nu kom ik dus op ieder moment van de dag bij Esmé en Alice op bezoek.

''Ben je er nu alweer??'' zij Alice verbaasd/

''Ja ik kom even wat kleren lenen, voor morgen ik heb niks meer…''zuchtte ik.

''Natuurlijk, maar ik moet je iets vertellen zei Alice''. En ze zag er opgewonden uit.

Mijn moeder is hertrouwt met Carlisle en hij heeft 4 geadopteerde kinderen hij komt bij ons wonen!! En dat zei ze allemaal in een adem, ik vraag me af hoe ze dat doet.

''Wat?????'' vroeg ik geschrokken. Kan ik dan nog wel op bezoek komen en wil je me dan nog wel als BFF??¿¿??¿¿ Vroeg ik bang.

''Natuurlijk!!'' zei ze meteen we zijn toch vriendinnen voor het leven.

''Gelukkig'' zei ik opgelucht.

''Wanneer komen ze??''

''Vanavond, en jij mag ook komen.''

"Zullen ze me wel aardig vinden??'' vroeg ik.

Jazeker, ik heb ze al over je vertelt en ze moesten allemaal lachen.

En toen ging de bel.

Daar zul je ze hebben!! Schreeuwden Alice zo'n beetje.

Toen Alice terug kwam liep er een mooie man met blond haar achter haar.

Dat moet Carlisle zijn, dacht ik.

Hij kwam naar me toe en gaf met een hand.

''Ik ben Carlisle Cullen zei hij.

Hallo, leuk u te ontmoeten ik ben Bella Swan.

Achter hem stonden nog 4 kinderen 3 jongens en een meisje.

Het meisje was adembenemend mooi, ze had lang blond haar en felblauwe ogen. Ik ben Rosalie zei ze.

Naast haar stond een grote gespierde jongen vrolijk te lachen. Dit is mijn vriend Emmet zei Rosalie vrolijk.

Naast hun stond nog een jongen, jij stelde zichzelf voor, hij heette Jasper.

En toen keek ik een heel mooi paar groene ogen, hij had brons haar dat alle kanten opstond en hij keek me glimlachend aan. ''Ik ben Edward zei hij.

''Heey ik ben Bella zei ik verlegen.''

We gingen met zijn alle op de bank zitten en praatte over van alle en nog wat.

**Dit was mijn eerste hoofdstuk…en ook mijn eerste verhaal…**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.**

**Reviewsreviewsreviews.**

**Xjelke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey allemaal**

**Bedankt voor mijn allereerste drie reviews…daar ben ik echt heel blij mee.**

**Ik wilde ff zeggen dat ik ga proberen om iedere week minstens 2 keer te schrijven in het weekend….maar misschien als ik niks te doen heb ook nog tussendoor. **

**Ik ben niet zo goed in spelling dus sorry voor de spellingsfouten!!**

**Ik ga nu weer verder schrijven met mijn volgende hoofdstuk dus have fun!!**

**Xjelke**

* * *

_Previous__ly_

_En toen keek ik een heel mooi paar groene ogen, hij had brons haar dat alle kanten opstond en hij keek me glimlachend aan. ''Ik ben Edward zei hij._

''_Heey ik ben Bella zei ik verlegen.''_

_We gingen met zijn alle op de bank zitten en praatte over van alle en nog wat._

Ik moest weer naar huis dus ik zei iedereen gedag, ik knuffelde ze stuk voor stuk, zelfs Edward waar ik stiekem heel blij mee was.

Toen ik thuis was en ik in bed lag droomde ik over Edward die me vroeg of ik zijn vriendin wilde zijn..raar maar waar.

S'morgens werd ik wakker van het gepiep van mijn telefoon, ik had een sms van Alice.

* * *

(A/N dikgedrukt is Alice, schuin is Bella)

* * *

_Bella, ik zag het je bent zo verliefd, ik bel je nog wel en vertel me dan alles!! XXAlice _

**Alice, hoe zie je dat toch, maar zeg hem A.U.B niks, kan ik vanavond blijven slapen alsjeblieft?? XBella**

_Ja natuurlijk kun je blijven slapen Bella, ik doe wel de groeten aan iedereen. XAlice_

**Oke dankjewel. Zie je vanavond!! X Bella**

* * *

Toen ik aankwam bij Alice haar huis stond ze me al op te wachten met een hele te breden glimlach.

''Heey Alice'' zei ik een beetje verbaasd.

Ze kwam naar me toe lopen en gaf me een dikke knuffel.

''Wat leuk dat je verliefd bent op mijn halfbroer!!'' zei ze lachend.

''Sssst niet zo hard'' riep ik snel hopend dat niemand het had gehoord.

''Hij is ook verliefd op jou denk ik, ik zag hem gisteravond naar je kijken.''

Na die woorden liepen we samen naar binnen. Iedereen zat in de woonkamer, Elke plaats was bezet behalve die naast Edward. Gedwongen moest ik naast hem gaan zitten, niet dat ik dat erg vond maar oke.

Hij keek me glimlachend aan en vroeg hoe het met me was.

''Goed met jou?? Vroeg ik.

''Zeker gaat met mij ook alles goed.''

Na een tijdje begon ik al een beetje aan iedereen te wennen en was het net of ze er altijd al geweest waren.

Toen het avond was ging iedereen naar bed maar ik bleef nog even op en tot mijn grote schrik, en blijdschap, bleef Edward ook wakker.

We zaten samen een horrorfilm te kijken toen het opeens heel eng werd en ik een gil gaf. Hij pakte mijn hand en stelde me gerust.

''Stil maar zei hij, het is maar een film'' en bij die woorden kuste hij mijn voorhoofd.

Ik werd weer rustig en ging met mijn hoofd op zijn schoot liggen. Daardoor ontspande ik een beetje.

Na een tijdje draaide ik mijn hoofd en keek hem in zijn ogen.

''Je bent mooi'' zei hij zachtjes.

Ik lachte '' dankjewel, jij mag er ook best zijn.''

En wat hij toen zei kon ik bijna niet geloven

''Kus me'' zei hij. De woorden kwamen langzaam uit zijn mooie mond.

Ik boog me voorover en hij deed hetzelfde, zijn zachte lippen raakte de mijne zachtjes aan.

Na een tijdje legde ik mijn hoofd op zijn schouders.

''En nu??'' vroeg ik.

''Nu ben ik verliefd'' zei hij zachtjes.

* * *

**Dit was het weer voor vandaag. Sorrysorrysorry dat het zo kort is maar ik moet bijna naar bed…dus.**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!!**

**Revieuwsrevieuwsrevieuw please:P**

**Xjelke**


	4. Chapter 4

Dankjewel voorde paar reviews en bedankt voor de tip

_**hoOii **_**ik zal er aan denken, maar meestal zie ik de fouten pas als ik het verhaal al geüpdate heb dus….maar deze keer lees ik het nog eens en sorry als er toch fouten in staan!!**

**Xjelke**

_Previously _

_Ik boog me voorover en hij deed hetzelfde, zijn zachte lippen raakte de mijne zachtjes aan._

_Na een tijdje legde ik mijn hoofd op zijn schouders._

''_En nu??'' vroeg ik._

''_Nu ben ik verliefd'' zei hij zachtjes._

* * *

Betrapt

Ik bloosde zachtjes en moest een beetje lachen.

''Nu ben ik ook verliefd'' zei ik tegen hem.

Toen hoorde we iemand kloppen op de deur. Snel sprong ik op en deed net of ik niet op Edward's schoot had gezeten. Het was Alice maar.

''Ik weet het, ik weet het al, jullie zijn verlie-iefd!!

Edward lachte en toen moest ik ook lachen.

Ik ging weer op Edward's schoot zitten, Alice vond het heel normaal, en kwam gewoon naast ons zitten.

Edward kuste zachtjes mijn wang en streelde mijn been.

Alice begon weer te praten: ''Esme vraagt of je misschien bij ons wil komen wonen'' zei ze.

Ik keek blij naar Edward en die lachte mijn favoriete scheve glimlach naar me terug.

Ik sprong op en knuffelde Alice. ''Natuurlijk wil ik dat!!'' schreeuwde ik bijna.

Samen maakte we een vreugdedansje en hadden we de slappe lach.

* * *

_**De volgende week**_

Ik woonde nu al een paar dagen bij Alice en haar familie in huis. Ik sliep samen met Edward in zijn bed, weer eens iets anders dan die slaapbank waar ik normaal altijd op moest slapen.

Op een avond toen ik met Edward op de bank zat te praten stond ik op. ''Ik ga wat te drinken halen.'' Zei ik.

Toen ik terug kwam met twee glazen cola in mijn handen hoorde ik dat Edward met Emmet aan het praten was.

´´Je hebt het goed voor mekaar het vriend!´´ zei Emmet lachend.

Ik bleef op de gang staan om hen af te luisteren, ik weet dat het fout was maar toch wilde ik horen wat ze zeiden.

´´Je hebt de weddenschap gewonnen, je hebt Bella eindelijk als je vriendin´´. Zei Emmet.

En hij duwde Edward tien euro in zijn handen.

Ik schrok toen de woorden van Emmet eindelijk tot me doordrongen.

Edward was niet verliefd om me, hij had alleen maar op me gewed, hij had me gewoon gebruikt.

Mijn handen lieten de glazen cola vallen en ze kletterde op de grond. Edward en Emmet keken geschrokken om.

Ik begon te huilen ´´Je hebt me gewoon gebruikt, je hebt op me gewed en je bent niet eens verliefd om me. Zei ik verdrietig.

´´Het is niet wat je denkt.´´ zei Edward. Ik ben wel verliefd op je. Met die weddenschap dat was niet echt. Zei hij.

En toen rende ik weg. Onderweg naar de deur kwam ik Alice tegen die alles blijkbaar had gehoord en me gerust stelde.

´´Laat me met rust!´´ schreeuwde ik.

Ik liep door de deur ik wou weg hier, ik was van plan naar het park te gaan. Achter me hoorde ik Edward´s voetstappen die me achterna wilde komen. Maar Alice hield hem tegen en zei dat hij me even met rust moest laten.

Eenmaal in het park begon ik met grote tranen te huilen.

* * *

**Dit was het weer voor vandaag. Vandaag is het hoofdstuk wat langer. Ik heb niet zoveel inspiratie meer dus tips zijn heel erg welkom. Ik probeer snel weer verder te schrijven.**

**P.S. Ik heb het hoofdstuk gelezen op spelfouten dus zoveel moeten er niet meer inzitten.**

**Reviewsreviewsreviews!!**

**Xjelke**


	5. Chapter 5 vergeven

**Heey allemaal, **

**Ik ben er weer ik ga vandaag proberen zoveel mogelijk te schrijven**

**En bedankt voor de reviews en ik weet dat het niet lullig bedoelt was…haha ik vind tips alleen maar handig.**

**ik ga maar eens beginnen.**

**Xjelke**

_Previously_

_Ik liep door de deur ik wou weg hier, ik was van plan naar het park te gaan. Achter me hoorde ik Edward´s voetstappen die me achterna wilde komen. Maar Alice hield hem tegen en zei dat hij me even met rust moest laten._

_Eenmaal in het park begon ik met grote tranen te huilen._

**Hoofdstuk 5 vergeven.**

Ik snap het niet, hoe kon hij mij zoiets aandoen? Ik zat nog steeds in het park, het was al acht uur in de avond. Ik moest maar eens naar huis. Maar wat dan? Dacht ik bij mezelf,dan kwam ik Edward weer tegen en waar moest ik slapen en hoe moest ik het aan iedereen uitleggen?? Maar ik moest toch naar huis en alles onder ogen komen.

Toen ik thuis aankwam zat Alice al op me te wachten. Ze knuffelde me en samen gingen we op de bank zitten huilen.

''Waar is hij?'' vroeg ik Alice voorzichtig.

''Ik weet het niet, nadat jij weg was is hij ook vertrokken en niet meer teruggekomen.''

''Je moet met hem praten Bella, hij meende het vast niet zo.'' Zei Alice.

''Morgen'' zei ik. ''Ik ga nu slapen.'''

''Ik heb het logeerbed al klaar gemaakt, ik dacht wel dat je nu niet bij Edward wilt slapen''. Zei ze vriendelijk.

Na een paar uur in bed te hebben gelegen en niet kon slapen ging ik naar beneden om wat te drinken en even te zitten. Maar toen ik beneden kwam zat _hij _op de bank. Hij keek me aan en zijn blik was verscheurt.

Ik ging naast hem zitten en zei: ''We moeten praten.''

''Het spijt me Bella, ik meende het niet zo. ''zei hij meteen.

''Maar waarom deed je het dan?'' vroeg ik

''Kijk'' begon hij. Eerst waren we gewoon vrienden en toen sloot ik die weddenschap met Emmet, en toen kregen we wat met elkaar en was ik die weddenschap vergeten.

''En nu…'' hij aarzelde

''…nu hou ik van je Bella, met heel mijn hart hou ik van jou.''

Ik schrok van zijn woorden toen ze tot me doordrongen. Dit had hij nog nooit gezegd. Hij hield van me? Dat kon niet waarom deed hij me dan zo'n pijn met die weddenschap. Liegt hij nou of spreekt hij de waarheid.

''Je houd van me?'' vroeg ik zachtjes.

''Ja, ik hou van je Bella.''

Hij ging voor me staan en pakte alle twee mijn handen vast.

''Wil je me vergeven?'' vroeg hij

Ik dacht na. Zou ik hem vergeven of niet. Hij had me wel pijn gedaan maar hij had gezegd dat hij van me hield.

''Ja'' zei ik en op zijn gezicht verscheen mijn favoriete glimlach.

Ik keek hem aan, ''Ik hou ook van jou Edward. En toen zoende we.

Het was de beste kus die ik ooit heb gekregen.

We liepen naar boven en gingen in zijn bed liggen. We praten over van alles en nog wat. En die nacht gebeurde er iets ergs. Rond 4 uur kreeg ik hevige buikpijn en ik schreeuwde het uit. Edward keek met geschrokken aan en riep Alice.

Toen werd alles zwart en had ik vele nachtmerries.

Ik hoorde stemmen, waar was ik? Ik wou mijn ogen open doen maar het ging nog niet. Ik wou iets zeggen en vragen en mijn grote liefde in de ogen kijken. Hij had gezegd dat hij van me hield.

Ik hoorde iemand fluisteren in mijn oor.

''Ik hou van je'' zei Edward en met die woorden viel ik weer in slaap.

**Dit was het weer. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. Ik heb erg me best gedaan maar heel lang is het niet. Zeg maar wat jullie fijner vinden, lange of kortere hoofdstukken. Ik zie jullie de volgende keer weer. Ik probeer snel weer te update.**

**Reviewsreviewsreviews!!**

**Xjelke**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ik ben er weer. Ik ga denk ik kortere hoofdstukken schrijven want dan schrijf ik wat vaker. Ik heb nu al een paar dagen niet geschreven, want ik moest naar een paar verjaardagen. Veel plezier met dit hoofdstuk. (veel inspiratie heb ik niet maar ik doe mijn best.)**

**Xjelke**

* * *

_Previously_

_Ik hoorde stemmen, waar was ik? Ik wou mijn ogen open doen maar het ging nog niet. Ik wou iets zeggen en vragen en mijn grote liefde in de ogen kijken. Hij had gezegd dat hij van me hield._

_Ik hoorde iemand fluisteren in mijn oor._

''_Ik hou van je'' zei Edward en met die woorden viel ik weer in slaap._

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 6 Verdriet**

Toen ik mijn ogen open deed en ik om me heen keek was alles wit. Ik lag in een ziekenhuis bed wist ik meteen, want daar was ik wel vaker wakker geworden met al mijn ongelukken.

Maar ik miste iets of eigenlijk iemand. Ik wou opstaan maar iemand duwde me terug.

''Edward'' wist ik uit te brengen.

''Ik ben hier'' zei hij met een bezorgde toon.

''Wat is er gebeurt?'' vroeg ik nu een beetje bang.

En hij begon te vertellen: ''We lagen in bed toen je erge buikpijn kreeg. Ik heb je naar het ziekenhuis gebracht en Carlisle heeft je onderzocht.''

''Wat heb ik dan?''

Hij zuchtte. ''Je was zwanger.'' (**A/N ik heb vergeten te zeggen dat ze **_**het**_** al een keer gedaan hadden maar ik vond het een beetje vies om over te schrijven dus dan weten jullie het nu.)**

Ik schrok. '''Wat?!'' schreeuwde ik. ''We hebben het maar één keer gedaan. Dat kan niet!?'' Maar ergens was ik toch wel blij, ik heb altijd kinderen gewild dus het babytje was altijd welkom.

Maar toen drongen zijn woorden tot me door. Hij zij dat ik zwanger _was _dus ik ben het niet meer.

Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen.

''Het baby'tje was al dood, Bella. Carlisle heeft het weg moeten halen.

''Nee!!'' schreeuwde ik. ''dat mag niet, hij was van mij.''

''Waarom?!'' Waarom moet dat mij overkomen.

En ik begon te huilen. Edward kwam naast me liggen en hij begon ook te huilen. Hij had namelijk ook een kind verloren. Hij zou vader worden. We lagen samen uren op het bed te huilen. Toen Alice naar binnen kwam.

''Het spijt me zo, Bella, het spijt me zo.'' Ze was ook bijna aan het huilen.

Ook Emmet en Rosalie kwamen naar binnen en later ook de rest van de familie.

Toen na een tijdje iedereen weer weg was en ik weer alleen was met Edward. Begon ik weer te huilen.

Edward pakte mijn hand en zei: ''We komen er wel doorheen, samen, het gaat ons lukken.''

Na een week mocht ik weer naar huis. Thuis lag ik alleen maar in bed en praatte ik met bijna niemand.

Op een dag kwam Edward onze kamer binnen en hij begon meteen te schreeuwen.

''Dit kan zo niet langer, Bella. Je moet nu ophouden. Je komt je bed al weken niet meer uit en je praat met niemand, je eet en drinkt bijna niet. Het kan zo echt niet meer langer.''

Ik was bang. Bang voor Edward. Hij had nog nooit zo tegen me geschreeuwd. Ik begon te huilen en toen hij dat zag, zag ik meteen de spijt in zijn ogen.

''Sorry Bella. Ik meen het niet zo. Maar ik kan er gewoon niet meer tegen. Je moet iets gaan doen.''

''Ik weet het, maar, maar ik kan het niet.'' zei ik.

''Natuurlijk kun je het.'' Zei Edward. ''We doen het samen.''

Samen gingen we in bed liggen en hij veegde mijn tranen weg. In zijn arme viel ik in slaap. En ik had een droomloze nacht.

* * *

**Zo dat was het weer. Wat vonden jullie ervan. Ik zelf vond het deze keer niet zo'n leuk hoofdstuk. Ik probeer snel weer verder te schrijven.**

**See you next time. **

**Xjelke**


	7. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

Heey allemaal,

Ik heb al lang niet meer geschreven….sorry daarvoor maar ik had het best druk met school en dat gaat toch voor.

Ik ga ook pas weer volgende week schrijven(sorrysorrysorry), want ik ga natuurlijk ook carnaval vieren…..jullie ook hoop ik!?

Nou anders heel veel plezier met alle optochten enzo!!

Xjelke


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey, ik ben er weer. Ik heb al lang niet meer geschreven. Sorry daarvoor. De carnaval was er weer dus ik ben drie dagen weg geweest. Ik heb het erg gezellig gehad jullie ook?? Ik heb niet zo veel inspiratie dus…. Maar toch veel plezier.**

**Xjelke**

* * *

_previously_

_''Dit kan zo niet langer, Bella. Je moet nu ophouden. Je komt je bed al weken niet meer uit en je praat met niemand, je eet en drinkt bijna niet. Het kan zo echt niet meer langer.''_

_Ik was bang. Bang voor Edward. Hij had nog nooit zo tegen me geschreeuwd. Ik begon te huilen en toen hij dat zag, zag ik meteen de spijt in zijn ogen._

_''Sorry Bella. Ik meen het niet zo. Maar ik kan er gewoon niet meer tegen. Je moet iets gaan doen.''_

_''Ik weet het, maar, maar ik kan het niet.'' zei ik._

_''Natuurlijk kun je het.'' Zei Edward. ''We doen het samen.''_

_Samen gingen we in bed liggen en hij veegde mijn tranen weg. In zijn arme viel ik in slaap. En ik had een __**droomloze nacht.**_

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 7 Opnieuw**

Ik had besloten. Ik ging in therapie. Nadat ik mijn kindje verloren had heb ik een week tegen niemand gepraat en bijna niets gegeten en gedronken. Ik wist dat ik er iets aan moest doen maar ik wist niet hoe. Edward ging met helpen, zei hij en daar geloofde ik in, ik moest wel als ik verder wilde.

Edward bracht me naar mijn eerste sessie van de therapie. Toen we het huis binnenkwamen moesten we nog even op de gang wachten. Het huis was rood, gezellig maar toch ook eng. Ik hield Edward's hand vast. Hij kneep zachtjes in mijn hand om te laten zien dat hij er voor me was. Toen kwam er een vrouw door de deur. Ze glimlachte en zei: ''Kom maar mee Bella.'' Ik keek Edward bang aan en hij knikte zachtjes. De vrouw gaf me een hand en ik liep achter haar aan naar binnen.

**(A/N Ik ga de therapie sessies niet opschrijven, dat vind ik namelijk lastig. Als jullie toch perse willen dat ik erover schrijven moeten jullie het zeggen en dan doe ik mijn best in een van de volgende hoofdstukken.)**

Ik zat samen met Edward in de auto naar huis. Mijn eerste therapie sessie was net voorbij. Ik vond het eng om voor een vreemde vrouw mijn gevoelens te vertellen.

''Je doet er goed aan.'' Zei Edward opeens.

''Ik weet het, maar het is moeilijk'' antwoordde ik.

''Ik ben er voor je, dat weet je toch.''

Het was een retorische vraag maar ik antwoordde toch.

''Dat weet ik, dankjewel, voor alles.

''Ik hou van je'' zei ik.

''Ik hou ook van jou.''

Toen we thuis kwamen zat iedereen aan tafel op ons te wachten. Ze keken me eerst allemaal bezorgd aan maar toen ik vaag glimlachte leken ze opgelucht.

''Ik ben boven.'' Zei ik tegen iedereen.

Toen ik naar boven ging hoorde ik dat Edward tegen zijn familie begon te praten. Ik had geen zin om nog te luisteren.

Ik ging naar de badkamer, kleedde me uit en sprong onder de douche. Het water was ijskoud, maar het warmde langzaam op. De warme stralen onder de douche maakte me rustig, ik ontspande. Toen ik klaar was en naar _onze _kamer liep lag Edward al in bed. Ik glimlachte en ging naast hem liggen.

''Ga maar slapen'' zei hij ''Je hebt het nodig.''

Ik zuchtte en ging tegen hem aan liggen. ''Ik hou van je.'' Zei ik.

''Ik ook van jou, met heel mijn hart en leven.''

Al snel viel ik in zijn arme in slaap en had voor de verandering eens mooie dromen.

* * *

**Dit was het weer. Ik vind het zelf niet zo leuk maar ik hoop jullie wel. Heel lang is het niet maar ik had geen inspiratie. Ik hoop op veel reviews, want dan schrijf ik sneller. Tot de volgende keer. Ik probeer snel weer te schrijven maar het zal wel het weekend worden.**

**Xjelke**


	9. Epiloog: Volkomen Gelukkig

**Heey allemaal **

**Ik heb al heeeeel heeel lang niet geschreven ik weet het, maar ik wist gewoon niets meer. Ik had geen inspiratie en het kwam er gewoon niet van. Sorry.**

**Ik ben er achter dat ik verhalen lezen leuker vindt dan ze zelf schrijven dus ik ga nu in een hoofdstuk er een einde aan maken. Sorry. Ik laat een paar jaar tussen het vorige en het hoofdstuk dat ik nu ga schrijven. Voor de laatste keer veel plezier met lezen ik doe mijn best.**

**Xjelke**

* * *

_7 jaar later:_

Ik lag in bed naast Edward. In ons eigen huis. We hadden het een paar jaar geleden gekocht toen ik weer zwanger was. Ja ik was zwanger. We hebben 3 kinderen gekregen. Een dochter Renesmee, zijn is vernoemd naar mijn moeder en Edward's moeder. En 2 jaar daarna werd ik weer zwanger en kregen we een tweeling. Jongens, Jacob en Seth.

**(A/N De namen….ik wist niets anders en ik dacht Jacob moet er toch eigenlijk ook wel even in voor komen dus…)**

''MAM'' ''PAP'' hoorde ik Seth schreeuwen.

''Edward'' zei ik ''sta jij even op, ik ben moe…ik giechelde''

'''tuurlijk alles voor jou." Hij kuste me en liep naar beneden.

Ik dacht na over de laatste jaren. Ik was volkomen gelukkig. Ik had Edward, ik had mijn 3 prachtige kinderen en ik had mijn beste vrienden.

Waarmee het trouwens ook heel goed ging.

Rosalie en Emmet zijn afgelopen zomer getrouwd en Rosalie was nu voor de 2e keer zwanger. Hun eerste kind was een meisje ze heette Madelin Isabella McCarty **(A/N ik weet niet of je het zo schrijft maarja)** Ze hebben haar naar mijn vernoemd. Ik was heel trots. Rosalie was nu zwanger van een jongen maar een naam hadden ze nog niet.

Alice en Jasper zijn verloofd. En hebben ook een zoon. Paul Edward Withlock. Ze hadden hem naar Edward genoemd en daar was hij heel blij mee.

Alice was nu ook zwanger van een meisje. Ze waren er heel blij mee.

Met Esmé en Carlisle ging het heel goed. Ze hadden een tweede huwelijksreis gemaakt. Esmé heeft ondertussen een bedrijf, ze ontwerpt huizen. En Carlisle werkte nog steeds in het ziekenhuis, waar hij zich nog steeds thuis voelt.

En ik was ook weer heel blij. Ik ben alweer zwanger. Gister heb ik de test gedaan en hij was positief. Ik moest het Edward alleen nog vertellen.

''Bella'' roept Edward

Ik liep naar beneden en toen ik beneden kwam zag ik iets wat ik niet verwachten.

Edward zat op één knie met een doosje in zijn hand. En de kinderen stonden naast hem met briefjes in hun handen waar opstond: _Wil je…..met me…..trouwen?_

Ik keek hem geschokt aan.

''Bella, jij bent de vrouw van mijn leven en ik hou zielsveel van je, meer dan mijn leven. Wil je met me trouwen?''

Ik vloog hem in de armen en kuste hem.

''Is dat een ja?'' vroeg hij.

''Dat is een tienduizend keer ja!'' ''ik hou van je''

En toen fluisterde ik in zijn oor: ''Ik ben zwanger''

Hij keek geschokt en ik knikte om het hem te bevestigen.

Hij kuste me met veel passie. En toen schoof hij de mooiste diamante ring die ik ooit gezien had om míjn vinger.

* * *

**Ik was volkomen gelukkig!**

* * *

**Dit was het dan. Het laatste hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. Het is niet heel lang maar ik denk dat het wel goed is zo. Het eindigt goed dus…**

**Ik hoop dat ik voor de laatste keer nog veel reviews krijg!**

**Heel erg bedankt voor het lezen van mijn verhaal en jullie reviews!**

**Misschien zie ik jullie nog wel eens**

**XXXjelke**


End file.
